


You got me running on sunshine

by morgansoul



Series: Tumblr prompts for Christmas [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Love Confessions, Tumblr Prompt, pinning, there's some sweaing and some sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: Triss and Yennefer had a plan because, according to Triss, baking was super romantic, so now she's there, watching how Tissaia looks like some kind of moon goddess, with a very short-cirtuited brain and having completely forgotten what Triss told her to do.OrTissaia and Yennefer baking together. Yennefer probably ends up with flour all over her. She bops Tissaia's nose and Tissaia doesn't notice she's got flour there now too. It's entirely too adorable to tell her.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Tumblr prompts for Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	You got me running on sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm like 3 weeks late, but I couldn't manage to write fluffy things and I wanted this to be it. As usual, I'm not happy with the result, but I didn't want to delay it even more, so here it goes, for the anon on Tumblr who requested "Tissaia and Yennefer baking together. Yennefer probably ends up with flour all over her. She bops Tissaia's nose and Tissaia doesn't notice she's got flour there now too. It's entirely too adorable to tell her". I hope you like it, anyway <3
> 
> Tittle from this Grey's Anatomy [ scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJOVqf3TcP4&ab_channel=katvrah), which I will never get over, sorry. The original is from Jesus Jackson.

"Can you tell me why are we doing this, again?" Yennefer leaned on the counter, pressing her forearms against the top while watching Tissaia move. She didn’t need a reminder, but she loved hearing the woman’s voice.

The kitchen was empty, which was extremely rare on Aretuza, even at three in the morning, but probably nobody would dare to exit her bed with the extreme cold that the winter snow had brought with it. The rectoress was checking some cupboards in search of some of the ingredients they would need, she was barefoot and into one of her sleeping gowns —made of silver silk, reaching her toes, loose around her body but clinging to her curves in the perfect places; besides, the woman looked unaware of the freezing cold, for her gown had two thin straps and no sleeves—, if it wasn’t because she was unable to, Yennefer would bet she was sleeping and Tissaia just a fantasy produced by her mind, for she was also showing more skin than the young woman would have dare to dream of seeing. Actually, Tissaia looked like a wild spirit, she was too pale under the moonlight and the magic lights, her hair braided loosely at her back, so there were some locks scaping the braid. The dark-haired mage, on the other way, was wearing one of her most warm dresses —black and covering her whole body, neck to toe—, because no way she was going out of bed with her nightgown and risk herself to get frozen —though she was too hot right now—, her hair loose and tousled around her head and her boots were doing barely enough to warm her feet.

"Because you owe Triss an apology and magic cookies won’t do it… And we are not doing anything, you are doing it!" Tissaia glared at the young mage, still furious with the fact that she had managed to make sweet little Triss cry heavens knew how.

"But I can’t bake, and you know it!"

"And only the gods know why I let myself being convinced, but that’s why I’m here to help you with".

"I really feel bad to have you out of bed at this time, though," no, she didn’t and she was, in fact, very proud I she could see Tissaia like this; but she had a role to play, "besides, this countertop gives me more ideas beyond baking, if you were inclined to let me show you…" She caressed the cold stone with a playful finger, smirk on her lips. The smirk was unmistakeable, and it rarely failed on its purpose, but the dark-haired had found the rectoress of Aretuza very difficult to convince about anything at all.

And yes, anything also meant the fact that she was romantically and sexually interested on her, because Tissaia seemed very unaware of how sexy and cute she was when she dropped the stupid façade of ‘ _Tissaia de Vries, rectoress of Aretuza, arch-mistress of I don’t fucking care if it’s not my bed_ …’ Well, the last part was Yennefer own creation. But come on, how could that woman really think that giving her a flower was out of politeness and? Or the _‘you look beautiful today, but so you do every day’_ were just a way to flatter her to get something? Well, obviously she wanted to get something like, for example, a kiss, but Tissaia was more the kind of person thinking about ruling the world, corrupt girls, killing Stregobor… And yes, Yennefer had repeatedly hinted that she wanted to do a favour to the world and just cut his throat, but she didn’t want Tissaia involved on it. She wanted her involved in a relationship with her.

So, if Triss plan was the only thing she could still try to get the rectoress to spend a couple of hours at 3 a.m. while everyone else was sleeping, under the statement that she needed to make it up her friend for some stupid thing that made her cry, she would. Yennefer wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway —she was starting to hate the damn fact of love stealing her sleep and hunger—, for she couldn’t get the rectoress out of her mind.

"Could you just start to move? I’d like to have this done within one or two hours so I could go back to sleep," Tissaia rolled her eyes, "bring the flour here".

Had she just ignored her innuendos again? Seriously?

"Sure," but she didn’t want to move, so she just used her chaos to make the flour next to her start to levitate.

The thing about chaos is, as a very wise and sexy woman said once, that you need both balance and control to use it, for it would kill you without them. And a woman who had not have any decent sleep in a few days and who was more focused on the way Tissaia’s nightgown clung to her curves —ones the rectoress was extremely good at hiding under those high collared and stiff dresses—, was not exactly balanced and controlled, so it was no wonder that the flour bag reached one meter above Yennefer’s head and then it just fell on her head. Luckily, Tissaia was there, she was quick, and she was the personification of balance and control; so, the bag just stopped a few inches above the dark-haired head, not hitting her, but pouring enough floor to dye all the woman in white.

Yennefer would have been furious with the whole event and her bad luck if it hadn’t been for the cackle that escaped the rectoress’ lips, before a very pale and thin hand covered them —eyes wide open with surprise—, hiding an amused smile while watching the flour-woman. It was probably the first time Yennefer saw the woman having fun —no, Sodden didn’t count since it was probably just all the stress and nerves before the battle getting their way out—, so the young woman just decided that she wasn’t going to waste her chance of stealing at least one proper laughter out of that beautiful woman lips.

Placing both hands on her sides, Yennefer frowned and tilted her head, checking out Tissaia’s body with a clear and very loud idea on her mind. She made sure of letting the woman hear her thoughts, and she knew she had just done exactly that when Tissaia’s eyes widened and she tried to quickly check all her possible escape routes before her former student just decided to act.

"Yennefer of Vengerberg, don’t you dare…" The stern voice of the rectoress would have worked on discouraging anyone, but, of course, the dark-haired woman was not anyone.

"Or what, rectoress? Would you punish me?"

For the first time in her life, Yennefer had the smallest sign of Tissaia de Vries losing some control. Or it could just be the gravity, but she preferred to hold on to the fact that the chestnut was not completely oblivious to her antics. When a little of flour fell around Yennefer, the woman sketched a wolfish smile and decided it was her best chance, so she took it with a surprisingly quick motion, approaching the rectoress and pouncing on her. The mage wasn’t sure if the rectoress let her do it —she was warned of her intentions— or if she just was surprised for her own loss of control with Yennefer words, but one instant Tissaia was two meters away and the next one she was cradled between her arms. Even if her whole body was tense, the older woman seemed to relax on the embrace in a matter of seconds, making Yennefer’s mile widen and soften. It was probably the second time in her life she hugged Tissaia —again, she wasn’t going to count Sodden, so it was the first—, and she hadn’t been more nervous in her entire life. Come on, she was hugging the woman she had been in love with for decades and she felt so precious, fragile and perfect between her arms that Yennefer didn’t know what to do next.

"You’re cold," stated the rectoress, making the mage’s attention to come back.

Yennefer hadn’t realized she was shaking, but she’d better blame the cold than her own reaction to hugging Tissaia, so she just nodded slightly. To her surprise, the woman hands reached her arms and started to rub them in a very fruitless attempt to warm her up, even if she was turning her own, because Yennefer mind could only focus on what other parts of her body the rectoress could rub. And oh, gods, she needed to stop thinking those things when she had Tissaia pressed against her body, she would hear her heart beaming.

"How can you not be cold?" Whispered Yennefer, needing something neutral to focus on.

"A warming spell, I refuse to freeze to death," explained the woman, starting to extract herself from her arms.

"You put a warming spell on yourself at three in the morning to come bake some cookies?" The surprise was the only thing that made Yennefer let go.

"The real question is, why haven’t you?" Tissaia moved a hand and cleaned both of them.

Yennefer shrugged, unable to structure a proper answer, and looked at how the other woman moved around the kitchen gathering all the ingredients by herself. Apparently, she had realized her former student wasn’t useful enough to bring the flour she had asked for, so she wouldn’t risk the other ingredients to end up on the floor too. Meanwhile, the younger mage took a couple of bowls and a trail, while she turned on the oven, under the guidance and orders of the rectoress.

For some reason, Yennefer hadn’t expected that Tissaia knew how to bake cookies, but it wasn’t the worst part of it at all… Watching Tissaia mixing the ingredients was the most peaceful and cutest thing Yennefer had seen in her whole life and she had to grip the countertop to maintain her balance when her knees decided she shouldn’t be still standing. She knew she was staring, she knew Tissaia knew she was staring, but she couldn’t tear her eyes apart from the sight in front of her.

"I know you’ve decided to do nothing, but could you pass me the flour? This time without showering on it, please," a smile tugged on Tissaia’s lips, but she managed to contain it.

"That was rude, rectoress," Yennefer rolled her eyes and took the measured flour, "now, let me do it so I give you no more reasons to complain".

Tissaia was old enough to smell the disaster from the distance, so she just raised both her hands and gave away the bowl, so Yennefer could add the flour and keep mixing everything. The mage, however, wasn’t the kind of person that learned from her mistakes, so she dropped the white powder from too high, making a white cloud emerge from the bowl and bath her. Well, at least it hadn’t been a shower, right? Yennefer used one of her hands to clean her face, and, again, she got surprised by Tissaia’s attempt to drown a laughter.

"What is so fun about me getting covered on flour?"

"Some would say they didn’t expect you to be wearing white," the rectoress couldn’t hide her amused smile.

"Shame it’s not our wedding then," while sticking out her tongue, she bopped Tissaia’s nose, equally amused now that the rectoress had flour in her face. It looked so out of place in the perfect image of the woman that she felt the need to just pour flour over all of her. That thought get intertwined with the one that said that Tissaia’s white nose was melting her and she wouldn’t survive the night with her dignity intact; so, she didn’t even realize that she had said _our_ instead of _my_.

"Are you proposing, Yennefer?" Tissaia raised one eyebrow and let the spoon back on the bowl, but it was impossible for her to be taken seriously with her face like that. It was entirely too adorable to tell her about it, so Yennefer only stared at her and blinked while she waited her brain to connect the next three words —which, to be honest, she didn’t want to say out loud.

"Would you mind?"

Tissaia would have drop the spoon if she had had it.

"Of course I would!" She groaned instead, feeling a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Which made her look even cutter and Yennefer was sure her heart had melt and was a puddle on the floor.

"Wait! Marry me or mind if I asked you?"

"Finish baking, Yennefer, I would finish baking, now if you don’t mind…" Tissaia moved a hand on the air to point the bowl with the mixture and Yennefer saw her next best chance.

"Okay, fine," she knew the rectoress was going to be her death, sooner or later, so it wouldn’t be a huge loss.

The dark-haired woman took the spoon Tissaia had left there and started to mix the content of the bowl with such violence and strong movements that the contents started to overflow and fall to the counter.

"For the gods’ shake, Yennefer," Tissaia’s brow furrowed and she was quick to move her own body to press her front against Yennefer’s back, so she could put a hand on each of the mage’s arms, forcing her to slow down. Tissaia’s right hand held Yennefer’s, so she was almost holding the spoon too, while her left grounded the sorceress’ left to the bowl to avoid the fact that it moved like a living being.

Yennefer knew her cheeks were red, but she couldn’t been happier since she had managed to do exactly what she wanted —this was a hug and nobody would tell her otherwise—, so the smile broke on her lips and her mind filled with lots of thoughts like _‘how can she be this cute?’, ‘I need to think more excuses so I can get more hugs’, ‘she’s the most beautiful woman on the world’, ‘I would stay forever if she just asked me to’, ‘she’s so warn’, ‘can I create a loop and stay like this forever?’, ‘really, she’s too adorable with the flour on her nose’, ‘I love her so much’, ‘I think I’m going to die’, ‘shit, Yen, just focus on the baking, she’ll notice you’re acting weird again’, ‘but she’s just so perfect, why can’t I marry her?’_

"Well, to start, because you didn’t ask me properly," Tissaia’s soft whisper on her ear startled Yennefer, who couldn’t supress a low squeal, "you were thinking too loudly, dear".

Yennefer’s cheeks were dyed red and her heart was threatening to break free from her chest —probably after grabbing two suitcases, disappointed with her brain, not to come back ever again—, her breath got caught on her lungs. She didn’t know what to do know. All her plans where ruined because her stupid mind couldn’t focus and she had lost enough control over her chaos to transfer her thoughts to the only person she didn’t want to hear them. She wanted her to notice her, yes, and to realize she was flirting, but not to hear how cute she thought she was, or that she wanted to marry her. Fuck!

"Besides, how can you think about marriage when we haven’t kiss nor even had asked me to go on a single date?"

Did that mean Tissaia was interested on kissing her? On dating her? Oh, gods, someone should stop her before she…

"I think," Yennefer freed her hands so she could turn on Tissaia’s embrace —again, it was a hug, okay?—, while the older woman kept holding the spoon and the bowl. Before Tissaia had time to react, Yennefer placed both her hands on her cheeks and pressed her lips against hers. She withdrew before the rectoress had time to kiss her back, but she looked her straight in the eye, "now that I’ve fixed the kiss thing, date me and marry me," oh, for fuck’s shake, she hadn’t just done that, had she? Oh gods, oh gods, she had messed things up and now Triss would be facepalming in Sabrina’s bed because she had been the greater idiot on the Continent.

"That wasn’t precisely asking".

Really, Tissaia? Yennefer wasn’t sure if she was still breathing, but that woman was dull as fuck and she was equally inclined to kiss her again and to murder her right now.

"Date me and marry me?"

"Yennefer…" Tissaia sighed.

"What? What else do you want? You said ‘ask’ and I asked you, you said ‘come back to Aretuza with me’ and here I am! Why can’t you just tell me that you don’t love or want me?"

"I was only going to ask you if it would kill you to be a little more romantic," whispered Tissaia, leaning to press her lips against Yennefer’s for a second time.

She had been trying to ignore the woman attempts to woo her in order to get some proper moves, but it looked like Yennefer was simply unable to think beyond two extremes. The mage flattered her every day, yes, but she didn’t ask her to chat for a while —not above the cordial talk—, nor have asked if she wanted to have lunch or dinner with her, even going for a walk would have worked for Tissaia. She suspected that the dark-haired woman had feelings for her, but what she wanted to do was beyond Tissaia’s knowledge for one day she was flirting with her and the next one she wouldn’t get out from Triss’ or Sabrina’s room. Despite all of that, of course, Yennefer’s lips were the most soft and sweet thing she had tasted in her life if she ignored the flour on her mouth; it was that thought that made her laugh.

"Okay, so first you talk about being romantic and now you laugh while I’m kissing you?" Her legs were weak, and she was almost one hundred per cent sure she was dreaming, but Yennefer frowned and move just enough to look her in the eye and… Oh, Tissaia had two white hands printed on her cheeks and making her blush even more noticeable; now she couldn’t manage to be mad when she was that adorable, she hated her.

"It’s the flour," Tissaia bit her lower lip, trying to contain her laughter.

"I know it’s the flour," Yennefer snorted, but she was melting again at the sight.

"I mean you taste like flour," rolling her eyes, Tissaia dropped the spoon and let go of the bowl to properly embrace Yennefer —because yes, it had been a hug, but nobody needed to know that, right?—, resting one hand on the mage’s hip and using the thumb of the other to gently clean Yennefer’s mouth.

"Oh," then, there wasn’t any need to tell Tissaia about her white nose or her white cheeks. Gods, she really needed to marry her.

"Yenna…"

"Did I do it again?"

"Yes, you did," but Tissaia didn’t try to clean her face, smiling softly.

"Shit…" Yennefer lowered her eyes, but Tissaia’s finger on her chin made her raise them again. There was a sparkle on them that the young woman had seen before, but she had not quite placed until now, could it be…? "Uh… So… Tissaia de Vries, rectoress of Aretuza, arch-mistress of…"

"Don’t you dare say your bed".

"Wait! How do you know that?"

"I told you, dear, you think too loudly".

_No fucking way…_

"Language… And please, keep going before I have to shut you up".

"I would very much like to see how you do that, though".

"Okay, I’m leaving," the rectoress sighed dramatically, but bit back a smile when Yennefer moved her hands quickly to her hips so she couldn’t move away.

"No, wait…" Yennefer took a deep breath and nodded, then she cleared her throat and started to speak again, "so… Tissaia, would you go on a date with me? We could… Have lunch? Dinner? A walk? An enga-- wait no, that one is for later".

"You are incorrigible, Piglet," Tissaia leaned so her words had been whispered on the dark-haired woman’s ear. She could feel how Yennefer’s body tighten, so, smiling, she leaned back and —making sure her hands were covered by the flour that had coated the countertop, after the cloud had disappeared—, Tissaia put both her hands on Yennefer’s cheeks and tiptoed, so she could kiss the woman again. This time, the kiss was longer and deeper than the little pression of their lips from before. Triss would have to forget about her cookies, because Yennefer kissed the rectoress back, using her grip on the woman’s hips to battle her own legs when her heart decided to completely melt, her brain short-circuited and her knees failed. When Tissaia’s tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth, the dark-haired woman was so happy to oblige that she was sure she wouldn’t get out from this one alive. Tissaia broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, resting her forehead against Yennefer’s and whispered, "just in case you’re too dull, it was a yes, Yennefer. I would very much like to go on a date with you".

The happy squeal the younger mage let out made Tissaia laugh. It wasn’t a drowned laughter nor a cackle, it was a heartfelt, warm and happy laugh and it was the most beautiful thing Yennefer had heard in her whole life —and only because she hadn’t heard Tissaia moa-- okay, back to the romantic before Tissaia could hear her thinking again.

But, honestly, Tissaia’s honest laugh was the most perfect thing she had ever listened nor seen, even if covered by flour and with her nose still white. If she had to choose one moment of her life to remember the love of her life by, it was that exact one.


End file.
